randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
)]] Monsters are created when the Sorcerer detects unhappiness in students and creates Stank to transform them. Many students in the school, excluding Randy and Howard, have been stanked monsters at some point. About Cause Those vunerable to the Sorcerer's stank are having negative emotions. A lot of different emotions can cause a stanking, like sadness, fear, dismay, heartbreak, etc. If the Sorcerer is close enough to sense them, he'll send out stank to possess them and change them. The victims morph into monsters, and start causing mayhem around them. Abilities Monsters have different abilities depending on the student transformed. Stanking often gives the victims ironic powers, such as Buttermaker becoming amphibious or Brent gaining firebreath. Some monsters are capable of thought and human speech, while others don't speak at all. Common abilities include increased strength, speed, and agility. Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mw7tmc7xX71qirdogo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mazag46Egu1qirdogo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mtdq2kWEir1qirdogo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mtsjcjdD9c1qirdogo1 500.jpg Jacques Stanked.jpg Tumblr n1bdmg69vl1qirdogo1 1280.jpg Behavior Monsters are very violent and furious, often acting similar to little children or animals when not having much intelligence. Their actions are based off of their thoughts and feelings before they were stanked, like going for revenge or expressing disappointment. It's not unnatural for them to take out their anger out on other people or objects, but they are definitely rarely easy on the Ninja. Destanking In order to destank monsters, the Ninja must find and destroy the things they hold most dear, although others can do this by accident. Often, it's an object, like a hat or an accordian. When a massive stanking occurs, it's still one object that needs to be destroyed, like a 20-sided die for four monsters in "Der Monster Klub". In some cases, the things held most dear can be abstract, like a broken relationship or disappointment at losing. For example, Randy has to bring sad, stanked Dickie together with his long lost love Tawny in "Stank'd to the Future", and someone has to beat Steve Riley so that Norrisville can win and be destanked in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". Aftermath Once destanked, the victim normally has "stankmesia". They forget all that happened while they were a monster, and even some things that happened before then. In addition, they are dazed and confused for a short while. List of Stanked Characters Click here to see list: 'Bucky' *Got Stank? *Silent Punch, Deadly Punch *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Der Monster Klub mentioned *Lucius O'Thunderpunch 'Juggo' *So U Think U Can Stank *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja 'Theresa Fowler' *So U Think U Can Stank *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Shloomp! There It Is! 'Dave' *So U Think U Can Stank *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja 'Dancing Fish' (except Morgan) *So U Think U Can Stank *Stanks Like Teen Spirit 'Julian' *The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note *Der Monster Klub *Stanks Like Teen Spirit *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja 'Dickie' *Stank'd to the Future (twice: since 1985 and present day) 'Buttermaker' *Wave Slayers 'Brent' *Sword Quest 'Beeb' *Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja 'Jacques' *Shoob Tube 'Debbie Kang' *Stanks Like Teen Spirit 'Two Unknown Kids that Turned into Alligator-like Monsters' *Stanks Like Teen Spirit 'Flute Girl' *Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (combined with Stevens) *Lucius O'Thunderpunch *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge (turned into a demon dog by the Sorceress) 'Stevens' *Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key (combined with Flute Girl) 'Psycho-Bot' *The Ninja Supremacy 'Seven Villagers in 1209' *Sorcerer in Love Principal Slimovitz *Lucius O'Thunderpunch Morgan *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge (turned into a demon dog by the Sorceress) Heidi Weinerman *Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge (turned into a demon dog by the Sorceress) Hannibal McFist *McOne Armed and Dangerous Several Battle Rats *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Multiple People *Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Top Highest Amount of Stankings at Once #Multiple people/several rats in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" #13 students in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" #7 villagers from 1209 in "Sorcerer in Love" #5 students (the Dancing Fish) in "So U Think U Can Stank"/5 people in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch" #4 students (Der Monster Klub) in "Der Monster Klub" Trivia *Psycho-Bot is the only robot to have ever been stanked because he had artificial inteligence. *The first adult to be stanked on the show is Principal Slimovitz in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch". *The first animals seen stanked are the rats in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja". *Notable students who haven't been stanked in any way are Bash Johnson, Randy Cunningham, and Howard Weinerman. *The Sorceress is the only other character seen with the ability to stank others like the Sorcerer. **The monster forms from her stank are different than the monster forms from the Sorcerer's stank. *Catfish Booray is the only person to become a monster using a magic powder instead of the sorcerer's stank. *Although Bucky and Theresa were shown stanked in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", they were also still on the tour at McFist's factory. *Bucky and Dickie are the only two people whose clothes remain destroyed after being destanked. Category:Stanked Character